Hiei's Secret
by Kurochan
Summary: Hiei has a secret and a hot day leads the team to him and his secret... Will Kuwabara mess up and expose Hiei‘s secret?


Hiei has a secret and a hot day leads the team to him and his secret... Will Kuwabara mess up and expose Hiei's secret?  
  
*Nekochan: Third fic!!!! And a horrible attempt to make it funny.  
~Kurochan: You all should know two things.  
*Nekochan: What?  
~Kurochan: First off Nekochan has no sense of humor even though she has a nice laugh.  
*Nekochan: I DO have a sense of humor  
~Kurochan: Two the story is cute and mushy...well at least at the end  
*Nekochan: It's NOT mushy!  
~Kurochan: PLEASE REVIEW!!! SHOW COMPASSION!!!!!!!  
*Nekochan: What's that supposed to mean?!  
  
--------------------------Standard Disclaimers apply.------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei's secret!  
  
'It was hot... sweltering,I felt smothered in the hot air...the pressure was killing me.I snatch a look over to the little koorime beside me...not a glint of perspiration!This is killing me,so I do what I know best... complain....'  
  
"When are we getting there?!" I whine.  
"What's wrong can't take it?" taunts Kazuma his breath heavy with exertion.  
"Shut up Winkie!" I moan weakly at him.  
"Oh come on guys its too hot for this! How 'bout we go to Genkai's to cool off." says Kuramawho ,thanks to hanging out with the Koorime,is accustomed to intense heat.  
"Darn it's hot!!!" shouts Yussuke   
  
At Genkai's  
  
"What?!" I scream "This can't be happening!!"  
"It's true, gomen Shizuru-san, the air is busted."says Yukina.(~Air? IN A TEMPLE?!)  
"Out of the frying pan into the oven." says Kwabara.   
"Fire,moron." says Kurama.  
  
Everyone stared at him.Man this heat must be infernal...even Kurama is annoyed!Darn!Hey where's...  
  
"Kurama where's Hiei?"  
"Um, I have no idea what he got himself into. HIEI!!!!!"  
  
After a through search in the house...  
  
"What hole did that kid crawl into?" exhales Yussuke taking a seat next to the table.  
"That shimp probably went back to the makai or something" pointed out Kazuma.   
"Wait hear that? It's coming from this closet." notes Yukina.  
  
Kurama swiftly moves forward and opens the closet door. His creased brow smoothens as his features change from worry to amusement.He waves his hand for us to come forward and take a peek inside. What we see there catches us off guard.   
  
"I think we should let him sleep,ne?"whispers Kurama.  
  
'Everyone tiptoes away and try to make the minimum noise possible...even Kuwabara. For the whole day we sat and played cards , dominoes , even jacks and we're horrible in jacks.Then later we all said our goodbyes. And here I am its three in the morning and I can't take the picture out of my head. Even Kazuma isn't snoring which means he cant sleep neither. That closet...no one went there it wasn't used for anything that why he chose it. I'll never, ever forget the picture of Hiei lying in that closet, on a blue blanket rolled into a ball hugging a teddy bear, two teargems in one hand and in the other a picture of the whole group. The thing that truly moved me though was the wall in which he had scribbled:   
  
"I've searched for a home so long, hoping and dreaming that some one would finally accept me for who I am... At last I think I have found what I was searching for. As ningen say: Home is where the heart is." '  
  
  
Owari  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~Kurochan: What a load of......  
*Nekochan: *sniff sniff* That was beautiful!!!!  
Kurama: I'm gonna bawl my eyes out!(runs toward bathroom)  
*Kurochan: You make Shizuru sound all ... you know! Haha and I did it again with the description!  
Hiei: That never happened!!! Shame on you misleading all those poor people.(leaves)  
*Kurochan: We're thinking of doing a Secrets series for all the gang....well at least the ones we want... Those are: Kuwabara, Yukina, Koenma, Botan and Shizuru. If and only if the great Harlequin (p.s. he's Koko-chan and the Blue Spanch's property) heaves forth a great idea that will knock your socks off and put your undies in a bunch we'll do one for Keiko.  
*Nekochan: I looooooves stories!  
~Kurochan: Anywho see ya later!  
*Nekochan: Signing off these are the Chan's! (we're not related in anyway nor is our last name Chan)  
  
Next story: Tell The Angels No.(a tryout in angst and nd song fic) 


End file.
